Human
by Pandachan120
Summary: Being a human is a wonderful thing. Until its not. Based off the song Human by Christina Perri, though it doesn't follow the song.


"Graysama!", Juvia said throwing myself onto the greatest man in the world. The only living thing on this earth that can take away my rainy days and let the sunshine through. Yes, my Gray sama is Juvia's soul mate. As Juvia dangles from Gray sama's strong shoulders he turns to Juvia with his ice cold eyes that sends shivers down my spine and…. WAIT IS THAT A BLUSH JUVIA SEES ON HIS FACE! OH MY GOSH! MAYBE, HE IS FINALLY UNDERSTANDING JUVIA'S FEELINGS!

"Juvia, let's get married!" words had escaped Juvia's lips and could only feel my face turn a beautiful shade of red. A cherry red so bright that it complimented my aqua hair perfectly. Then the scene changes to us on a warm cloud with Juvia in a glowing wedding dress and Graysama in a form fitting tuxedo. He turns to me and opens his perfectly shaped …

Juvia is awoken from her, sigh, fantasy and looks up from the frozen floor, which took Juvia away from her dream state, to a very…. annoyed Gray sama?! Yes, it was in fact annoyance mixed with a big spoonful of anger.

At this point, his mixed emotions made Juvia too frightened to stand up so, Juvia stayed on the ground looking up at Gray. And as I took a closer look at his face, Juvia noticed his forehead is scrunched up in an unfavorable way and his hands are in the the shape of a fist. His body was trembling as well. Then Juvia took note to the colder than normal air circulating around him.

But, what hit Juvia the hardest are his the eyes. How they looked much darker than normal and the gentle glow in them had all but vanished. In conclusion, his eyes were nothing more than coal that didn't allow light to penetrate them. Then my soul mate with his black holes for eyes voided my life of the all happiness my dearest one helped Juvia create.

"Juvia!" Gray said through clenched teeth and trembling fists. "GOD DAMNIT YOU CREEPY, STALKER , PSYCHO, CRAZY BITCH! WHEN WILL YOU GET THAT I AM NOT INTO YOU AND NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS ACCEPT YOUR LOVE FOR ME! HONESTLY, DO YOU THINK ACTING LIKE A NEEDY CHILD WILL GET YOU WHAT YOU FUCKING WANT!?" He paused as if to collect his thoughts. "AND CUT THE STUPID 'GRAY SAMA' BULLCRAP BECAUSE IT IS VERY EMBARRASSING! GOD PLEASE, GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK FUCKING SKULL THAT US WILL NEVER IN A MILLION GOD FORSAKEN YEARS HAPPEN!"

"No." I whispered for all to hear.

Time Skip- Brought to you by Anger Management Classes (Gray is the newest patient)

Ever since that happened I have not been the same. The sun seems to have died and the oh so familiar rain had returned. The dark, depressing rain seemed to wash away everyone in Magnolia's happiness. Even, the guild itself was affected by the blight.

Yes, Fairy Tail the beacon of hope, happiness, and friendship, has metamorphosed into a cold, quiet, and sad place. I couldn't help but, blame myself for this, though everyone assures Juvia that it was not her fault and that Gray sa….( no stupid don't say it, he said that adding the, "sama," embarrassed him) went too far.

In fact, since last week all he has been doing is taking requests that would send him far away from the guild. I don't blame him for wanting to get away from the guild because many members were disappointed with him treating a so called "Lady" like that. However, I know that it was my fault that Gray was forced go to such extreme measures because Juvia didn't respect his wishes.

And here was Juvia, sitting on a bar stool, resting my head on the cool wax coated table. I closed my eyes feeling sorry for myself, as the rain continued to beat down on the guild hall, creating a somber melody. In fact, I slowly started to lose myself as the melody went on. It was as if the sky was trying to comfort me, like it used to in the past. Unfortunately, I found no comfort in the sad tune. I continued to stay lost in my thoughts until, I was dragged back to reality because of my Love.. I mean EX love rival.

"Hey, Juvia." Lucy whispered, why she would whisper I am not sure because the guild hall was deathly silent but, I suppose it is just Lucy trying not to get any unwanted attention, which I was grateful for. I then turned to my right to see her beside me with a small smile on her face.

"Hello, Lucy," her face seemed surprised, probably has something to do with me calling her by her real name. But, to her credit she recovered quickly and we engaged in idle conversation about the many random and uninteresting topics.

For instance, we talked about the weather, recent missions, and about the new clothing store, on 5th Street. As we talked, Juvia was sent a strong vibe that Lucy wanted to talk about what happened however, every time she would try to move to that topic she would lose her nerve and the seemingly endless cycle of meaningless chit chat would begin again.

The cycle halted when Lucy finally asked, "Hey, Juvia, how are you?"

I felt my face heat up and my eyes began to burn. I wondered why I reacted like that because Lucy did ask that question already and I answered that I was fine. But, the way she asked this time felt so sincere and I just couldn't keep my true feelings at bay.

"Lucy, I feel like shit." I said while looking into her brown eyes and tears flowing from mine. Lucy said nothing, instead she stood up and wrapped her arms around me, whispering sweet nothings to me, as I sobbed into her chest.

We stayed like this for a good ten minutes and it was at this time that I noticed that all the female mages were around me and all the men seemed to have disappeared. And as I looked around Mira smiled down at me and said, "Juvia chan, we are worried about you."

"So, Lu-chan, came up with a great idea." Levy cut in with an ever growing smile on her face.

"You see, I posted a mission on the board for all female mages to come together and try to cheer you up!" Lucy explained as she proceed to hug me again.

Juvia went silent, not because she didn't want to thank her friends for caring for me but, because Juvia lost all words. So for the first time since the incident Juvia smiled. I mean a real smile, that made Juvia feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The whole group went silent waiting to see what I would say. I then stood up and exclaimed as loud as I could, "Everyone, thank you, thank you so much!"

The women all started to cheer and smile and if there is one lesson I learned during my time at Fairy Tail, Juvia learned that when a fairy smiles one cannot help but not join in . Thus, lead to the biggest and loudest girls only party ever.

 **Okay so this is something I have been working on since like forever and now I have finally decided to publish it. I hope everyone likes it and if I have any mistake please feel free to let me know so that I can fix them. Also, I am sort of looking for someone to do my proof reading ever so often. If interested please leave me a private message. Well other than that stuff I bid you all a good day. Panda Out!**

 **(Lame I know!)**


End file.
